Just A Oneshot
by hmfan24
Summary: Every one can not be pleased by one ending.


Hmfan24: Self-explaintory, yes

**Hmfan24: Self-explaintory, yes? **

**Lil' History: The Japanese Star Festival is known as the Tanbata in Japan. The story is a man and a woman meet from different places. They instantly fall in love and marry, but then stop what they were doing before. So the father gets pissed and separates them. The girl falls into depression, and so her father allows her to see the man on the 7****th**** day of the 7****th**** month. She gets there, but can't cross to meet him because there's no bridge. These birds magically allow her to cross. If it rains, the birds won't come. There's another version, but it made me cry. You can Wikipedia it. The tradition is to write a poem or wish and hang it on bamboo then burn it or sail it at midnight. I would like you to know, the story does not run along with the Festival's story. **

**Just A Oneshot **

Not everyone will like the end.

_**Her Happiness…**_

_**His Peace…**_

She, being Hinata, was introverted. He, being Sasuke, was aloof. She sat at a ramen bar. Usually he wouldn't bother to sit directly next to someone. However, seeing the other seats were taken and his stomach growled for food, he took the seat further right.

It was late, the shops were already closed, and there was no reason for so many people to be awake. Who cares if it was a stupid Star Festival today? Sasuke had dressed up, pressured to do so by his team, and was now left alone. To his satisfaction, Sakura and Naruto were far away somewhere.

Hinata looked around, no one was there. She tried her best to look nice, and still, looking around her, there was no one. It was, after all, the Star Festival. Everyone had someone thinking about them, and someone they were thinking about.

"Hyuuga, pass me the chopsticks." Sasuke didn't bother to look at Hinata, and merely pointed at the cup with chopsticks in it. She managed to catch his glance, and took a pair of sticks from the container, placing it in Sasuke's hand.

The only person to notice the contact between their hands was Sasuke, who immediately snatched them from her. Surprised, but not upset, Hinata remained seated to be waited on.

Sasuke looked over at the Hyuuga, to pass time of course. He wondered if she wanted a thank-you, and her reaction to him snatching the chopsticks from her hand without saying anything.

"Have you," Hinata stopped, not wanting to stutter, but continued, "Have you seen Naruto or Sakura around?" She finished her sentence, folding her hands in her lap and looking down upon them.

He had a scowl on his face, "No. I haven't." As if he were trying to hold something back, he let out a semi-grunt.

Time passed. The bar was busier than ever, and both Sasuke and Hinata had yet to be waited on. They saw people come and go with their order. Maybe it was the place they sat.

The only thing guaranteed was neither would speak. Until, "Old man, you better serve us or I'll have to hurt you!" He stopped, looking down and over his shoulder at Hinata. He glanced back at his fist, clenched into a ball. The man he was facing smiled, along with his daughter.

_**Us...**_

"Sir, there are…order sheets in the middle of the bar. I'm quite sorry you weren't able to read that. It would have made your date a whole lot easier." He scratched the back of his neck, laughing loudly. The girl giggled softly.

Hinata blushed, "Ano," she looked up at Sasuke, "I'm sorry, Sasuke-san. I didn't noticed them." She grabbed the pad of order forms, and presented them to Sasuke, facing the ground and blushing greatly.

All Sasuke did was scoff, and looked the other direction. He got up, and left.

Around him, there were couples. Everyone loved someone. There were rumors being spread, and dreams coming true. Little did Sasuke know, there were dreams being spread and rumors coming true as well. He looked up to the stars, thinking of one person. The girl he'd just met. Could any "normal" person call it a meeting? Perhaps it would be best labeled as an encounter, or chance of events. Just as little as waiting behind a lady in line, or bumping someone's shoulder in a crowd of one hundred people.

Glance and move on.

Then how was it that both persons of this encounter were thinking of each other for the little time that they had been separated. It wasn't a yearning for the other, was it? After a meeting so small, and few words exchanged, more negative than neutral, the feeling that they felt was uncommon.

Blaming it on the rain, that was present in some sense from the clear sky, both moved on.

He passed Kiba, her teammate, right? Of team eight it was Kiba, Shino, and Hinata. There he goes again, "Hinata." He thought to himself.

"Hinata!" She failed to here her teammate call out to her and rushed to Sasuke. She shook, not knowing exactly why, and presented to him 2 rice balls filled with salmon.

The incident pressured her to do so. He was probably famished. At least he looked like it. "I bought onigiri for you. I am sorry about what happened earlier. I will understand if you already ate, but please eat them if you haven't." Sasuke turned around fully, and looked down at the onigiri. He wondered if he should try them, for the chance of it merely filling him. From what he knew, the girl held no real attraction to him.

He was puzzled, "Why?" Girls don't do things unless they want something, "I don't like girls like you."

Kiba jumped in, "What do you mean, Uchiha? She was just trying to be nice! Don't be so fucking full of yourself, and pay her back by at least eating it." He stepped between the two, "I ought to teach you! Out of all the girls I've seen swoon over you, Hinata came as a surprise. The only thing she said about you is, 'Do you think Sasuke-san gets tired of girls liking him?' or 'I wish Sasuke could find a good friend.' Never has she wished bad for you, or good for her, so the least you can do is give her a break and eat the damn onigiri."

His girlfriend, Misu, pushed him out of the way, "I have a feeling you have already said enough, Kiba-kun. Let's go make a wish before it's too late." She smiled jumping on Akamaru's back.

There was silence, but then Sasuke reached forward to grab an onigiri. Hinata's entire face was engulfed in redness. A kid ran up from behind Hinata. Sasuke opened his mouth, "Uh…than…" Hinata was bumped forward into Sasuke.

That wasn't just any kid. "Sorry!" His face lightened, looking to see the identity of the two. "Oh, hey, Hinata-chan. Hi, Sasuke-teme." There was rice all on them. "You two are dating?" He wiped his nose with his finger, grinning, "The boss will be happy to hear this." His scarf flew behind him as he ran, giggling frantically.

Sasuke took the salmon off his shirt and ate it. "It…tastes good." He wiped the rice off his shirt.

Hinata giggled, wiping her own kimono, "Just as long as you like it." She frowned, seeing the stains not all getting out, "Father will be angered to see my new kimono ruined. He'll never allow me to wear mother's kimono." For a long time now, Hinata dreamed one day to wear her mother's kimono to her wedding. She would be a woman, leader of the Hyuuga clan. Not only powerful, but she would be strong.

There wasn't much else to do, but make a wish. Whatever was in their systems reasoned them to make one. Originally, both Sasuke and Hinata were not going to make a wish, yet a boat sailed from both.

**Hmfan: Call me crazy, but I think their wishes are obvious. I wrote this in one hour. Very fast for me. I was attempting to illustrate how fast people fall in love, and how much people can resent the process of falling. Chances vs. Encounters, and Meetings vs. Fate were topics through out the entire oneshot. I'm sorry it's short, I timed myself. I needed to stop it at any point and end it well. I almost get why people make oneshots with vague endings. **


End file.
